powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Greek Deity Physiology
Power to use the traits and powers of Greek Deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the Gods of ancient Greece Mythology. The Greeks had three separate ruling dynasties of gods, which each replaced the earlier one, as well as several minor deities that were essentially personified concepts. In addition there are some deities that don't really belong in any of these groups and were usually somewhat outsiders in relationship with rest of the pantheon. From the most regent to earliest, the Divine dynasties are: *'Twelve Olympians', who were either direct descendants or grandchildren of the precessing Dynasty's rulers Cronus and Rhea. *'Titans', ruled by descendants of Gaia and Uranus and overthrown in Titanomachy. Those Titans who fought against Olympians were imprisoned and/or punished, while those that either assisted them or stayed neutral were left free. *'Protogenoi', the Primordial deities and the first entities or beings that come into existence. They form the very fabric of the universe and as such are immortal, everything in existence descents from them, including all the other gods. Unlike the Titans, when Cronus overthrew Uranus they didn't lose their power or position, for the very simple reason that they form the existence. Deities 'Twelve Olympians' *'Aphrodite' **Emotion Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Love Manipulation ***Love Inducement **Pheromone Manipulation **Sexual Inducement **Sexual Instinct **Supernatural Beauty *'Apollo' **Disease Manipulation **Enhanced Archery **Enhanced Marksmanship **Healing **Light Manipulation **Musical Empathy **Nigh Omniscience **Order Manipulation **Performance Art Intuition **Precognition **Serenity Inducement **Solar Empowerment **Solar Manipulation **Truth Inducement *'Ares' **Anger Empowerment **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Swordsmanship **Fear Masking **Rage Inducement **Rage Manipulation **War Manipulation ***War Empowerment ***War Inducement **Weapon Manipulation ***Weapon Proficiency *'Artemis' **Beast Lordship ***Animal Manipulation ***Animal Empathy **Disease Manipulation **Enhanced Archery **Enhanced Tracking **Forest Manipulation **Lunar Manipulation ***Lunar Empowerment **Predator Instinct ***Stealth Tactics ***Hunting Intuition **Supernatural Accuracy *'Athena' **Architecture Manipulation **Combat Perception **Encyclopedic Knowledge **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Crafting **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Fear Masking **Mathematics Manipulation **Order Manipulation **War Manipulation *'Demeter' **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Harvest Manipulation **Life and Death Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Season Manipulation *'Dionysus' **Alcohol Manipulation **Anarchy Inducement **Bliss & Horror Inducement **Insanity Inducement **Madness Manipulation **Party Inducement *'Hephaestus' **Architecture Manipulation **Blunt Weapon Proficiency **Fire Manipulation **Meta Crafting ***Supernatural Artisan **Metal Manipulation **Volcanic Fields Manipulation ***Magma Manipulation *'Hera' **Bond Manipulation **Enhanced Charisma **Fertility Inducement **Guardianship **Insanity Inducement **Oath Keeping **Pregnancy Inducement **Relationship Manipulation **Super Fecundity *'Hermes' **Absolute Thievery **Afterlife Messaging **Afterlife Transport **Boundary Manipulation **Economy Manipulation ***Art Manipulation ***Enhanced Inventing ***Literary Manipulation ***Monetary Manipulation **Enhanced Athleticism **Flight **Omnilingualism **Soul Manipulation **Trickster **Warping Speed *'Poseidon' **Aquatic Life Manipulation ***Crustacean Manipulation ***Ichthyoid Manipulation **Aquatic Adaptation **Earthquake Generation **Storm Manipulation **Ocean Lordship ***Ocean Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Water Affinity ***Water Mimicry *'Zeus' **Order Manipulation ***Law Manipulation ***Subordination Manipulation **Sky Lordship ***Air Manipulation ***Electricity Manipulation ***Sky Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation 'Connected to Twelve' *'Hades' **Earth Manipulation **Fear Empowerment **Monetary Manipulation **Necromancy **Order Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Hestia' **Architecture Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Food Manipulation **Guardianship **Order Manipulation **Serenity Inducement *'Pan' **Animal Manipulation **Fear Inducement **Fertility Inducement **Musical Empathy **Nature Enhancement **Nature Manipulation **Satyr Physiology **Sexual Inducement *'Persephone' **Flower Manipulation **Necromancy **Plant Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Spring Manipulation **Underworld Lordship Variations *Daimon Physiology *Protogenoi Physiology *Roman Deity Physiology *Titan Physiology Associations *Celedon Physiology *Charybdis Physiology *Chimera Physiology *Erinyes Physiology *Gorgon Physiology *Harpy Physiology *Hekatonkheire Physiology *Muse Physiology *Nemean Lion Physiology *Nymph Physiology *Satyr Physiology *Siren Physiology Known Users Gallery Olympians.jpg|Olympians (Marvel Comics) TheOlympianCouncil.png|Olympian Council (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-325.jpg|Greek Gods (Disney's Hercules) Zeus Priapus.jpg|Zeus (Priapus) Priapus.jpg|Priapus (Priapus) Kratos Blades.jpg|Kratos (God of War) Aphrodite H.png|Aphrodite (Valkyrie Crusade) Artemis_H.png|Artemis (Valkyrie Crusade) Athena_H.png|Athena (Valkyrie Crusade) Demeter_H.png|Demeter (Valkyrie Crusade) Hades.png|Hades (Valkyrie Crusade) Hestia_H.png|Hestia (Valkyrie Crusade) Pan_H.png|Pan (Valkyrie Crusade) Persephone H.png|Persephone (Valkyrie Crusade) Divine Poseidon H.png|Poseidon (Valkyrie Crusade) Zeus_H.png|Zeus (Valkyrie Crusade) PalutenaBrawl.png|Palutena (Kid Icarus) Goddess of Light Medusa Kid Icarus.png|Medusa (Kid Icarus) Goddess of Darkness Pandora Kid Icarus.png|Pandora (Kid Icarus) Goddess of Calamity Thanatos Kid Icarus.png|Thanatos (Kid Icarus) God fo Death Poseidon Kid Icarus.png|Poseidon (Kid Icarus) God of the Seas Hades final.png|Hades (Kid Icarus) Lord of the Underworld ViridiKIU.png|Viridi (Kid Icarus) Goddess of Nature Pyrrhon Kid Icarus.png|Pyrrhon (Kid Icarus) the Sun God Dyntos artwork.png|Dyntos (Kid Icarus) God of the Forge Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries